


Made for Us

by WHUMPBBY



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Eddie is thirsty, It's about sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Other, PWP pretty much, Venom is an awful enabler, but with feels;]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHUMPBBY/pseuds/WHUMPBBY
Summary: The only thing Eddie somewhat missed form the days when he used to date women were the breasts.Not that the pecs he got to see once he struggled Flash’s atrocious yellow t-shirt up to his throat - enthusiastic symbiote in the way being spectacularly unhelpful - were anything to scoff at.*******************Eddie discovers something new about Flash and goes to town.





	Made for Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is HEAVILY based on basically EVERYTHING kitausuret wrote for the eddie/flash/venom tag;] Especially her idea that the guys need to have sex to keep the symbiote healthy and happy:D It's THE jam!
> 
> "words" - out loud  
> no " " - internal dialogue :)

It wasn't a secret that Flash Thompson had a great ass - even though Eddie would prefer it to be. No matter how many times the man himself tried to reassure him that his behind was far from being the talk of the community, Eddie was something of a jealous lover. Not surprising to anyone who knew him, if it was a normal kind of the masculine claimstaking, a garden variety jealousy evidenced in a desire for control over the partner who would never be faithful enough. But no, like everything about Eddie, even that was a bit messed up, struck through by the ever-present issues of self-worth. 

He admired Flash, found him attractive and agreeable most of the time. Even though their arrangement started out as a way to help his Other and his reluctant agreement was strongly based in that, he'd found that spending time in the presence of his Other’s ex, so to speak, wasn't as much of a struggle as he'd expected it to be. Flash was a good man who stood by his morals and strived to help others whenever the opportunity arose - not because it was something that a hero would do, but because it was something that he, Flash Thompson, could do. Eddie admired that, he was even a little envious of the strength it took to cultivate such an attitude. 

The sex was kind of amazing, too, in a large way thanks to the previously mentioned ass. And also, Flash's courageous and open attitude - the man wasn't afraid to try new things and regularly offered his perfect behind to Eddie's tender mercies, without a shred of fear or depreciation. None of that damaging ‘bottoms are less masculine’ attitude that Eddie fought to expunge from his own approach to sex. He was a product of his upbringing, unfortunately, and being big and buff only went so far in boosting his confidence.

Flash liked to bottom and took to it with graceful enthusiasm, yet was still plenty masculine in every aspect. That was one of the reasons Eddie has found him so appealing, after all, skinny twinks with a feminine manner didn’t do much for him visually. Flash’s hard, toned body was a decent turn-on. His Other also found it reassuring - a wider frame felt safer, his Other explained, more durable; the missing parts weren’t an issue, they could be recreated, Flash’s presence wasn’t any less heartening because he lacked some limbs. 

Reluctantly, Eddie agreed, Thompson’s way of being was strangely reassuring. Maybe, because he worked with kids and some of that bled into his general attitude, but there were days when even his silent presence - grading papers at the kitchen table while Eddie worked out in the living room, or lazing on the couch together - was enough to silence the noise that sometimes erupted inside of Venom’s head. 

Maybe, it was the Space Knight thing, leaking out of the man’s skin. 

Or maybe it was the fact that Flash Thompson was a good person and once he’d decided you’re worth his effort not living up to it felt like a damn betrayal.

But that realisation wasn’t something Eddie liked to share with the class, so pretending that he’s in it for the sex was on the menu most of the time - not a hardship, really, when the man’s shoulders to waist ratio was close to rivalling Captain America’s. 

Not that Eddie had looked at Cap for any amount of time, or had any kind of schoolboy crush on him or anything like that…

**Eddie, no sex with Captain America. Only Flash.**

And speaking of the devil. 

“Yes, dear, no sex with Captain America,” Eddie agreed absentmindedly, outwardly preoccupied with the wonky phrasing in his latest article.

He regretted it a second later when an amused voice reached him from the living room, “I feel like I should be a part of that conversation?” 

Oh damn. He said it out loud?

“Why not, Eddie? I wouldn’t mind, the man is inspiring as all hell,” Flash carried on. “I'm willing to look the other way if you give me all the hot details afterwards.”

 **“No!”**

And there it goes; Eddie rolled his eyes when his Other stretched itself across the doorway. He heard a distinctive splat followed by a surprised yelp. **“No Captain. Only Flash!”**

“Alright, alright, I was only kidding, buddy. Just kidding.” Another splat. “Ouch! Why are you hitting me when it was Eddie who was daydreaming about cheating on me with the Cap?” 

“No, I wasn’t!” Eddie rushed to reassure. “Stop telling lies, Thompson!” 

**“Yesss, no lies!”**

Splat. 

“Oh, _come on!_ ”

With a sigh, Eddie abandoned his work to save their idiot from his alien spouse’s wrath.

The wrath that, once he’d stepped into the living room and rounded the couch, turned out to be quite entertaining, all things considered. Flash has been obviously caught mid-workout, if the dumbells rolling underneath the coffee table pushed against the wall were anything to go by. Now he was trapped on the floor by a tangle of tentacles determined to get underneath his t-shirt and, form what Eddie has managed to figure out, pinch any inch of flesh they came across. As he watched, one of them transformed into a tongue and…

“Oh no, that’s totally gross!” Flash whined, batting the slimy appendage away from his ear. “Eddie taught you that? I am so disappoint _ah!_ ” 

During the well-planned distraction, some of the tentacles managed to slip under the hem of the shirt and wreak havoc - the way the man twisted and gasped was a clear indication of success. 

It felt strange because sometimes the symbiote liked to share its senses with Eddie, leaving him with a sort of double vision his brain struggled to sort out. Like, he was watching Thompson being touched, but also felt echoes of touching him on his own (and the question of trying to decipher how many hands he actually used for it was hard to answer on his best days). Usually, his Other did it in hopes of enticing Eddie into joining the fun.

Usually, there was no reason not to. 

Flash made a completely different kind of noise when his body was pressed to the carpet - a deep sigh that only ever appeared when Eddie pushed him down bodily, using his weight. It was a turn-on in its own way, making his partners happy by just doing such a small thing, to have them unashamed to voice their pleasure. He knew that Flash appreciated his looks as much - if not more - as it was true in reverse, that Flash had a serious thing for Eddie’s shoulders and his big hands (Eddie still tried to understand how ‘square and calloused’ equalled sexy, but entering the world of Flash Thompson’s Kinks was a daring escapade) and had nothing against being manhandled from time to time. 

And Eddie appreciated that he doesn't have to be as careful with his weight, that he can forget himself for a moment without the risk of crushing his partner. It was a bit of a bummer that his taste in women ran in a completely opposite direction - willowy and waifish turned his head most often and, sure, Flash was shorter than Eddie, but _willowy_ was the last word to describe him. The only thing Eddie somewhat missed these days were the breasts. 

Not that the pecs he got to see once he struggled Flash’s atrocious yellow t-shirt up to his throat - enthusiastic symbiote in the way being spectacularly unhelpful - were anything to scoff at. Flash’s chest was as toned as the rest of him, with lean, functional kind of muscle that came with his mobility largely depending on the upper-body strength.

“Oh, now there’s two of you, eh?” Flash grinned boyishly, fluttering his eyelashes in a hilariously bad imitation of a femme fatale. “Teaming up to ravish the poor little me?”

Eddie growled back, “I’ll show you ravish…” He captured Flash’s lips in a rough kiss that was accepted with a pleased moan and unbound enthusiasm. 

They both liked kissing and, by sheer dumb luck, seemed to slot together into an appealing rhythm. At the beginning Eddie tried to be gentler with his attentions, used to partners finding him often too intense back when he still used to date. Later, when his life crashed down, he’d spent such a long time alone that a new relationship scared the socks out of him in many ways, most of them centered around messing it all up. Flash, luckily, was quick to reassure him that pretty much anything _was_ on the table given enough preparation (physical and mental) and being babied only served to piss him off. Especially, that he liked to be claimed - and Eddie liked to claim. 

And his Other, well, was possessive in its own way. 

“Should we move this… to bed…?” Flash panted against his lips when they’ve split momentarily for air. His cheeks were already flushed and lips swelling, and that soft, gently teasing light has entered his eyes. 

Some days Eddie could not get enough of that look. Some days it humbled him to be caught under its scrutiny. 

“We can,” he agreed and then dived back for another breath-stealing kiss, with no intention of moving beyond that. 

Flash laughed into his mouth and wound his arms around Eddie’s neck, pulling him even closer, between his spread legs, to the hardness swelling between them. Eddie bore down with his hips, enjoying the pressure on his own dick, tonguing and biting Flash’s bottom lip, hoping it will swell more. Glassy eyes and plump, glossy lips was a good look on Flash Thompson.

Strong fingers bit into the back of his neck, massaging roughly, running over his shoulders as Eddie buried one hand in the overlong blond tangle of Flash’s hair and tried to coordinate the other one into unbuttoning his jeans. The symbiote, always quick on the uptake, was already halfway done with pulling Flash’s shorts down and out of the way. It flowed between them, shapeless and liquid, eager to touch them both, stretching as far as it could without getting in the way. 

Eddie finally undid the damn button when his Other wrapped around his hand and moved it away from the zipper, unhappy with the delay. **Will do it, Eddie.**

**__** _Love, I like the jeans, don't rip ‘em._

Being scoffed at by something that was technically a part of his mind was an interesting feeling. Symbiote rolled through is body, impatient, pushing him to move faster. 

**Eddie, watch. Listen.**

The words barely registered when Flash tensed up all over and _whined_ into the kiss. Eddie reared back, concerned, until his eyes (scanning his partner for any kind of sudden harm) followed the trail of black down to Flash’s chest and found the tentacles crawling on his pecs. 

**Look.**

His Other deftly rolled the dusky nipples, pulling and pinching, and Flash _rolled_ with the motions, almost involuntarily, until the nubs hardened into little pebbles the symbiote could wrap his tendrils around easier. 

Even better, Flash’s face was beet-red and the blush was spreading all the way to his ears and down his neck. He threw one arm over his face and bit on his lower lip, as if trying to stifle the noises that wanted to escape him. 

Just because of a little nipple-play…?

“Stop staring,” Flash moaned from underneath his forearm. “I know you’re staring, stop it!” Symbiote squeezed his tits and he arched up. “And you… are a tattle-tale! See if I ever tell you a secret ag _ah_ in!”

But he wasn’t trying to stop their partner, so Edie assumed that he’s not totally against the idea of sharing. 

He, himself, was _totally_ on the sharing train, more with every second of Flash Thompson writing underneath him and making these stifled little sounds. 

“Stop staring, Brock! Do _ah!_ something!”

“Well, if you ask so nicely.”

He'd missed that - burying his face between two mounds of flesh that his Other helpfully pushed together to create a perfect little cradle. Maybe not as soft as a woman’s, but just as enticing and sensitive when his stubble scraped the skin as he nuzzled and mouthed at it. He snuck a cheeky lick across one pert nipple, tasting skin and his Other, dragging the flat of his tongue over the little nub, enjoying how hard it already was and how it made Flash shudder. 

The sensitivity was incredible. Was it because Flash used to wax? 

_“Did you do something to him, love?”_ Eddie asked the symbiote in his mind, astonished. _“This can’t be natural.”_

His Other sounded unapologetically smug when it answered. **Did nothing. Flash is…** A complex tangle of thoughts and meanings circled quickly through the bond, an expression his love could not find the words for, before it settled on **...gentle here.**

Oh yes, he was certainly _gentle_ there. Eddie almost feared what would happen if he involved his teeth... 

Flash would jump like a livewire, that’s what. “Ah! Brock, wait… _Eddie…!_ ” 

“Can you come from that alone?” Eddie mused, kissing the nipple in apology over the small reddened mark. 

“No…!”

**“Yessss, he can.”**

“Traitor!”

Well, well, well, there _was_ something Flash Thompson was embarrassed about concerning sex. Fortunately - or not - Eddie was all too eager to cure him out of any embarrassment coming from that quarter. 

“Come on… Eddie!”

“Shush, busy here.”

He embraced the left nipple with his lips and sucked sharply, and the protests Flash might have wanted to voice dropped into a groan. Strong fingers tried to grasp at Eddie’s hair to pull him away, but he wasn’t so easily deterred. A quick thought to his Other and soon enough Flash’s hands were covered in glossy black and pushed up to cross over his head, firmly stuck to the floor. It had the advantage of arching his back and pushing his chest up, tense skin outlining the perfect musculature.

“No… not fair!” Flash gasped. He struggled to free his hands, but obviously just for show, the symbiote was closely monitoring his emotional state and would call a stop to everything at the first sign of genuine distress. “Eddie…!” 

The hips underneath his pushed up, as if to remind Eddie of the underlying issue he was yet to address, but, to be honest, he was so absorbed by the new discovery he’d almost completely forgot about his own erection. It wasn't urgent, he could ignore it for the moment. He didn't think he’d have this again - and had a feeling that Flash won't let him indulge for a while after they’re finished here. At least not until Eddie gains his forgiveness. 

Best he makes the most of the time he's been given then. 

“Darling, care to join me?” After all he had only one tongue and it would be a waste to use his fingers. 

His Other didn't waste time, it gathered itself around the right side of Flash's collarbone, long tendrils hugging his cheek, slipping over the fluttering eyelid and into the corner of his mouth. The tongue formed within moments, and then another, both shorter than the usual appendage, but just as agile and slippery - they attacked the right nipple with ferocious glee while Eddie took care of the left one. 

Flash arched and twisted under the double (triple?) assault. His mouth fell open and the symbiote used it to slip another pair of tentacles inside, winding them around his tongue in an imitation of a kiss. It had the added bonus of rendering any protest and swear words Flash wanted to throw at them into intelligible moans. It didn't take long for his skin to turn salty with sweat, which prompted Eddie to try harder, to suck and bite marks into it, to leave a wreath of stark colour around the dusky aureola. 

It was heady. It was amazing. He wished it wouldn’t end, but they were only men ( _Yes, love, and you_ ). 

“Brock… if you don't fuck me… _right now…_ you’ll sleep on the… couch!” 

And men were weak to against cramped sleeping conditions with no warm bodies to spoon. 

“Darling, can you get the lube?”

**Done.**

He looked down and wasn't really that surprised to find that the symbiote had already started the party - the tentacles were already hard at work between Flash’s thighs, moving in a slow, deliberate way that had the man gasping, his belly flattening rhythmically. Eddie could recognise it from the times he’d spent fingering his partner; Flash’s prostate wasn’t overly sensitive, but he liked to have it stroked and, with a bit of time and patience, could be sent into a pleased haze with just that alone. 

**Eddie, ready.**

His pants suddenly dropped to his knees and black tendrils cradled Eddie’s cock, pulling it towards the awaiting hole, gentle but insistent. He had to chuckle at the impatience of his Other. “Easy, love, easy.”

Flash answered for both of them. _“Get on with it!”_ He sounded strained and breathless, he couldn't be far from the finish line. 

Eddie did as ordered, sliding right to the root in one smooth stroke. It never stopped being a surprise how good it felt to fuck into that hot grip, how perfectly it tightened around his cock, slick and soft and oh so ready. 

**Made for us.**

**__** _Yes, love._

Made for them. It's like the Cosmos conspired to make this man just for them, close to perfect in every sense, completing them both wherever they fell short, matching them in their strengths. A man that made it all too easy for Eddie to lose control, to lose himself in his tight body and his moans and his _warmth…_

He came with his forehead pressed to Flash's collarbone, with one hand clenched tight on the man's hip leaving bruises where his fingers bit into the slippery skin. He didn't yet manage to catch his breath when Flash arched with a mewl, finished by the grip of black tendrils all over his cock - Eddie grunted when his hole clenched around his own oversensitive flesh. 

They stayed like that for a few long minutes, catching their breath and coming down from the high. Eddie absentmindedly mouthed at the nearest nipple, licking the swollen nub and pressing small kisses where the skin was bruised from his teeth. Flash hummed with the caresses, shivering from time to time, lazily pushing his fingers through Eddie's hair. Their Other purred in the back of his head, pleased beyond belief, high on the pheromones, swimming in the pleasant atmosphere of the post coital lull. 

Unsurprisingly, Flash was the one to break the silence. “So, eh, I guess there's no chance you'd forget about that, hm?” 

“Not a chance.” 

“Thought so.”

**“We will remember.”**

“...I know, buddy, I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
